


Take Me Home

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Movie(s), Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: There was a cough, and then a strained, “Harry?  Eggsy?”





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Hatshepsut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Hatshepsut/gifts).



> Queenie and I are devastated and in denial. So, y’know… fic. Spoilers for Golden Circle.

“That’s it then,” Eggsy breathed, the payloads of the antidote going out to all of Poppy’s victims.  “It’s over.”

“And so it is,” Harry murmured.

Neither of them moved.

“World’s saved once again,” Eggsy said.  He was attempting to sound cheeky, to lighten the mood, but it sounded flat and strained.

Harry laid a hand on his arm and Eggsy felt the tension snap inside him like a cable, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked up to meet Harry’s gaze.  Harry opened his mouth to speak, but they were both frozen by something coming up on their spectacles.

It appeared to be the jungle.  There was a cough, and then a strained, “Harry?  Eggsy?”

“Merlin!?” they yelled, already running for the door.

“If it’s not… too much… trouble, lads, I… could… use… a hand… here.”

“Merlin,” Harry’s voice was stern, “turn your tracker on.”

It turned out Merlin had been blown back further into the jungle by about twenty-five yards, easy enough to miss him in the foliage if he hadn’t signaled them.  Eggsy hesitated when he pulled back a fraun.  Merlin was lying there, looking up at the treetops, dazed, with both his lower legs missing.

“He managed to tourniquet himself,” Harry said, kneeling next to Merlin.  He leaned over him, trying to get his attention.  “Merlin, stay with us now.  We’re here.”

Eggsy shook his head to clear it, going to Merlin’s other side.  He didn’t want to see Merlin mangled like this, but he checked the tourniquets all the same, satisfied they were on right and the bleeding had stopped.  Their suits may have been bulletproof, but they weren’t made to stop a mine from ripping through them.  Still, it looked to have stopped the rest of the shrapnel from doing any further damage, save the cut across Merlin’s cheek.

“You are one lucky bastard, Merlin,” Eggsy said in disbelief, leaning over to look at him.   “We thought we’d lost you.”

Merlin was clearly only half with it.  “Not… just yet.”

* * *

They got Merlin back to Statesman, where Ginger and her team went to work immediately.  Champ encouraged them to get some rest - their agents would handle all the cleanup from Poppy - but Eggsy couldn’t sleep.  When he caught Harry wandering around the Statesman compound too, they took to keeping each other silent company.

There was so much they had to talk about, but it seemed pointless at the moment.

They swung by the infirmary a few times, being chased off each and every time.  The last one, Gringer sicced Tequila on them - fresh out of cryo and cured thanks to them - who was surprisingly more gentle and sympathetic than Eggsy would have suspected.

“Why don’t we go work on your aim there, pops,” Tequila teased Harry.  “Have to get you back into proper form.”

Eggsy smiled a little at Harry’s affronted expression.  It was a good distraction at least.

All it did though was delay the inevitable conversation, one Eggsy didn’t want to have without Merlin.  There was that nagging voice that told him Merlin wasn’t going to make it, no matter what Ginger told them.  That Eggsy wouldn’t have a chance to tell him…  That Eggsy should have told him…

“Eggsy.”  He jumped, turning to find Harry standing behind him.  He had come up onto the brewery grounds for some fresh air, though according to the sun, Eggsy had let his mind wander for a little longer than he’d meant to.  “Merlin’s awake.”

“Oh, thank fuck.”  Eggsy snagged Harry’s sleeve on the way by, as though he really had to seeing as Harry was just as anxious to see Merlin.

It had only been a couple of days, but it seemed like _months_ to both of them.

Eggsy threw the infirmary doors open.  “Merlin!”  The man himself was sitting up in bed under his own power.  He looked a bit worse for wear, but otherwise, Eggsy could feel relief wash over him.  “For fuck’s sake, Merlin, you had us so worried.”

He didn’t care what Merlin had to say about the matter.  Eggsy walked right up and threw his arms around him, hugging him tight.  Merlin stiffened a moment before relaxing, and then he actually hugged Eggsy back.  “I’m sorry, luv,” he murmured.

Eggsy felt his face heat up at the endearment.  He should have known that Merlin had long ago figured it out.   _Fucking bastard_.  Though that didn’t explain why he never did anything about it.

Another hand rested against Eggsy’s lower back.   _Ah_.  Well, that was why - Harry.  They had both been mourning Harry.  But, now they had him back.  They had _Merlin_ back.

Eggsy pulled away to meet Merlin’s gaze.  There was no need to ask what _his_ opinions were apparently.  Everything was written plain on Merlin’s face for once.  Merlin’s eyes flicked to Harry.  Eggsy turned enough to look at Harry then, who had stepped up behind him.  Harry was looking thoughtfully between them.

“I feel as though I’m still missing something.  In my memories,” Harry clarified.  “Something important.”  He squeezed Eggsy’s hip.

Eggsy bit his lip.

It was Merlin that answered, “Unfortunately, nothing ever happened.”

“Ah.”  Harry looked… disappointed.  After another considering look between them, Harry stated, “But then, after I…  Surely the two of you…?”

“Not for lack of wanting.”

Eggsy let out an amused huffed.  “Not for lack of wanting,” he agreed, grinning wryly at Merlin before looking back at Harry.

Harry seemed to be considering.  Finally, he looked at Eggsy and said, “I lied, you know, when I said I saw nothing when I was shot.”

Eggsy felt his stomach do some stupid flip flop.

Harry’s face softened.  “It was the two of you I saw.  And every regret at not telling you how I felt.”  He looked at Merlin then, expression filling with pain.  “And then when you-”  Harry cut himself off, shaking his head.

“I’m here, Harry,” Merlin assured.  “An’ I don’t plan on goin’ anywhere for a long damn time.”

“Good,” Eggsy said.  “Cause you’re not allowed outta our sight.  Right, ‘Arry?”

Harry smiled then.  “Right you are, Eggsy.  Right you are.”

Harry stepped closer to the bed, leaning over Merlin and kissing him.  It was soft at first, careful, reverent.  Merlin, though, was having none of that, pushing back in desperation.  Eggsy inhaled sharply, earning him their attention.  Merlin chuckled, while Harry smirked.

Harry pulled Eggsy closer, kissing him next.  It was borderline worship as far as Eggsy was concerned, the slide of lips like a promise.  Suddenly, he was being tugged away, Harry’s lips replaced by Merlin’s.

A small noise of surprise made them jump, looking over to find a flustered Ginger trying to look anywhere but them, while Tequila stood behind her in the doorway with a lewd grin on his face.  “I, uh, I’ll just give you three some, um, more time to, er, talk.”  Ginger threw Tequila out, ignoring his complaints about the “free show.”

It was silent a moment, each of them looking at each other, before Eggsy started to snicker.  Soon they were all laughing, clinging to each other.  It was a mixture of relief and happiness and probably more than a little exhaustion.

“You need to rest,” Harry finally said.  “We can talk further on this once you’ve-”

“Harry.”  Merlin’s tone was scolding.  “The two of you look like you haven’t slept at all.”

Eggsy figured there was no sense in hiding it.  “We really haven’t.”

Merlin narrowed his eyes at them.  “Off to bed with both of you.”

Eggsy wasn’t about to make it that easy though, putting on a pout.  “But we want to stay with you.”

“Oh no.  There is _not_ enough room in this bed.  I also know for a fact Harry snores, and I’m not prepared to deal with that yet.”

Harry scoffed and Eggsy laughed.  It was enough to know that Merlin was serious about _them_ though, that he gave in.  “Alright, alright.  We’ll see you in a bit, yeah?”

Merlin nodded, accepting the gentle kiss Eggsy brushed across his lips.  “Sleep well, luv,” Merlin murmured, kissing Harry next - though Eggsy didn’t catch what Merlin told him.

As they walked down the hall towards their room, Harry slid his hand into Eggy’s, and Eggsy leaned against him in turn.  They didn’t need to say a word.

* * *

_Three months later…_

It was nice to have the place up and running again.  Statesman had been generous enough to help them get back on their feet.  Honestly, once they had their footing though, the three of them - along with all the surviving support staff - knew just what to do.

Insurance money came pouring in on all the Kingsman properties.  Everything was being rebuilt, though the agent homes were all being sold for obvious security reasons - even the manor.  The whole system was being overhauled to prevent another infiltration like the one with Charlie from ever happening again.

For now, the tailor shop was back in business, and the main facility under their new manor house was up and running.  The rest of their operation would be built back over time.  They just needed some new agents.

Eggsy looked through the two-way mirror into the sleeping quarters at their first batch of recruits.  Perhaps they’d get more than one new agent out of them.  There was a soft _clicking_ that drew his attention as Merlin walked in, robotic legs hidden beneath his clothes but still heard.  “Still scaring recruits like a pro, Merlin.”

Merlin smirked.  “And here I thought I had gotten rusty.”

“How many do you think will make it through?”

“Too early to say.  Have you heard back from Harry?”

“ _Arthur_ said I was to meet him in the dining room once I finished passing this lot off.  Supposed to be meeting with Champ.”

Merlin smiled fondly.  “Send he and Whiskey my best.”

Whiskey - the new one, that was - had helped Merlin figure out how to sync up their spectacle systems so they could use a combination frequency for meetings or joint operations going forward in the future.  She may have been an official agent now, but Whiskey still knew her stuff.

“I’ll be sure to tell Tequila you said ‘hi’,” Eggsy teased.

Merlin huffed.

Eggsy kissed the scowl away.  “Enjoy drowning them, luv.  Don’t be late for dinner, yeah?”

Later, when Eggsy’s taxi pulled up to the rebuilt Kingsman shop, he smiled and adjusted his jacket.  Opening the dining room door to find Harry at the head of the table, well, Eggsy couldn’t imagine his life as anything other than Kingsman and his two lovers, or wanting it to be anything else - this was home.

“Galahad,” Harry greeted, “you’re just in time.”

Eggsy slipped his glasses on as he took a seat at Harry’s right hand, finding a holographic Champ sitting across from him, with Whiskey beside him, and Tequila appearing at Eggsy’s right.  “Well, ladies and gents, what can the Kingsmen help you with today?”

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
